Vampire Valley A True Blood Fiction
by StrikeFast
Summary: A Sookie/Sam/Bill/Eric story. Who are you going to choose when it lasts for an eternity? MATURE CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Settling In Hellhole

**Sookie's P.O.V **

She opened her eyes slowly. The beams of sunlight were dancing on the walls and welcoming her to another day of life.  
She yawned loudly, stretched and jumped out of bed. Her feet met the wooden floor with a loud 'thump'.

It was the first night Sookie Stackhouse had slept in her new house located in Vampire Valley. When her mother passed away she had left that house to Sookie, who was her only child. Sookie was devastated when the bad news of her mothers death reached her, so she decided to not sell the house and instead move into it to keep her mothers memories alive.

It was a huge transition for Sookie that had her life - a decent job and friends - in another part of America. But she was willing to take a risk and move to Vampire Valley. Sookie was gifted with a fearless nature, not even the scariest bloodsuckers would frighten her.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and took a look at herself in the antique mirror that hanged over the sink.

Sookie had always been very attractive. Boys would literally fight to get a chance to date her in highschool, although Sookie dispised violence. Strangely enough she never seemed to be interested in dating any of those boys. Now at the mature age of 25 she was more goodlooking then ever with her long and wavy blonde hair that covered her petite shoulders.  
Her eyes were brown and piercing. The only imperfection in her face was her nose. The nose was very big, but that just made her more human and charming.

Today she was wearing her favourite dress. It was a light and gossamer pink creation with polkadots on the top half of it.

It were going to be an important day in Sookies life in many ways. First off she was going to get her first job in the new community.  
She didn't have that much of an education and she also didn't have that much workexperience, so she decided to try something simple. It was now 9 pm.  
Sookie walked to a nearby pub that was named Merlotte's Restaurant And Bar. She put on a fake smile and opened the bulletproof doors and stepped inside.

The placed smelled of sweat, old beers and cigarettesmoke. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and went further inside. A man stood behind the bar. Sookie locked eyes with him. He looked nice and smiled.  
"Hello sweetface! What do ya' want?" He asked. Sookie blushed and smiled back at him.  
"I was wondering if you maybe would like to hire a new waitress?" She answered. The man behind the bar grinned and nodded.  
"You must be an angel sent from above! That's exactly what we need right now!" He shouted and then he collected himself and continued. "I'm Sam and you can start working tomorrow if you want to."  
"Thank you! My name is Sookie and I'll come by tomorrow." She said and went outside again.

It was chilly outside and Sookie wanted to visit her mothers grave before she went to bed.


	2. Cemetery Funland

**Eric's P.O.V **

When the darkness arrived at Vampire Valley at 8 pm Eric woke up in his basement. Eric was a vampire. A bloodsucking, terrifying and heartless monster. Or, that was what the society was thinking about his kind. Eric wasn't really an evil person. He just did what he had to do to get through to another day. Nothing more, nothing less.

He never asked to become a vampire. It was more than 1000 years ago since he was turned. He used to be a Swedish viking that had lead his men in a battle over a piece of land. A knifestab had left him weak and dying. As he was lying on the ground - gasping for air - a small man had bent over him and whispered, "It will only hurt for a little while..." Eric remember a sharp pain after those words, but nothing more.

When he woke up he was a vampire. Dead - but yet still alive. Depending on blood to survive.  
Hell, he wasn't just any vampire. He was a sheriff of his area and with that comes great responsibility.  
Eric was 6'4" and had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. His body was like a fantasy with perfectly toned muscles.

Eric felt a tingeling feeling in his stomach, and that only meant one thing. Hunger.  
He grunted and got out of bed then climbed the stairs and open his fridge.  
Nope, no True Blood left. He let out an annoyed roar and slammed the door shut.

He had to go outside to drain a living person of it's life tonight.

It was quiet when Eric arrived at the cemetary. Only a few distant sobs were to be heard. Eric scanned the area with his in eyes in search of an appropirate victim. Soon an elder lady walked passed him with a candle in her hand.

Eric hissed warningly like a cat, then dragged her to the side into some bushes. He muffled her screams with his hand, popped his fangs out, and penetrated her soft skin with his bloodthirsty mouth. He knew that he could save her life by only drinking a small amount of her blood. But it was like a drug, as soon as the first drop of blood landed on his tounge he couldn't stop until the victim was totally drained and hanging like a lifeless doll in his arms.

He slowly put her down and carefully shut her eyelids with his indexfinger.  
Now Eric was full and in a better mood then before. He stepped out of the bushes and scanned the place once again. It didn't look like anyone had noticed the old lady disappear. And then he saw something odd. Mixed with all the people who was wearing black a girl in pink stood and looked awfully mismatched. Something about her affected Eric. All his senses kickstarted,

Eric got closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.  
"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here so late?" He asked and grinned viciously.

"I'm just here to put some flowers on my mother's grave." She answered softly and put a nice pink flowerbouqet on the ground next to the small thombstone. Eric just stared at her in disbelief, she didn't know who he was! She had got to be new to the community, he figured. Any other human would've been screaming and running for their life at the sight of the tall vampiresheriff.

"So you're not afraid to be standing here alone in the darkness?" He asked. She looked weirdly at him.  
"No. I don't see any reasons to be afraid." She answered. "And by the way, I'm not alone. You're here right?" She continued.  
Eric chuckled.  
"You should get home before something happens to you." He said and then walked off before he had done something he might've been regretting.

But he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he met that girl.


	3. Skimpy Waitresses

**Sookie's P.O.V **

It had been a whole day since Sookie had spoken to Sam and got a job.  
She turned up at 8 pm by the familiar bulletproof doors, took a last breath of fresh air and went inside the very smelly bar.  
Sam's face lit up as he saw her.

"Hey sweetface. Go into our storageroom and change your clothes into these ones." He said and threw a bag at her that contained her workuniform. She made her way to the messy storageroom and put on her short, skimpy and black shorts. She was surprised to see that they fit her perfectly. She then put on her tight t-shirt with the barlogo across her chest. She almost looked more like a pleasuregirl then a waitress.

Sookie walked out of the storageroom with an unsecure look on her face. Sam noticed her discomfort.  
"What's wrong?" He asked with a caring look on his face.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not used to wearing an uniform that looks like this." She said as her face went slightly red.  
"You'll get over it. You look great in those shorts!" Sam said and winked seductively.

Suddenly the doors opened with a huge slam and a man walked in. He had black hair that stubbornly fell onto his face. The man wore a leatherjacket and a pair of black jeans. Sookie found herself thinking about how he would look without those clothes on.

The man quickly scanned the place and then sat down at a table near the exit.  
"Looks like you've got your first customer..." Sam said and pushed Sookie at the man's direction.

Sookie clumsily made her way to the sexy stranger's table.  
"Good evening, sir!" She said cheerfully and tried to put on a flirty smile.  
"Good evening yourself." The man said and looked at Sookie from top to toe while he playfully licked his lips.  
"Can I take your orders?" Sookie asked and tried not to sound nervous.  
"Yes... I would like a bottle of blood, A+, please." He said. Sookies jaw dropped.  
"Oh my... You're the first vampire I've ever seen." She said with a shaky voice. The man (or, should we say the vampire?) just shook his head.  
"Probably not. We are just very good at blending." He said and dismissed her with a hand gesture.

Sookie hurried to get back behind the bar desk.  
"He wants a bottle of blood. He is a vampire!" She whispered to Sam with both fear and excitement. Sam just shrugged and open a refridgerator that were filled with red bottles.  
"Get used to it." He simply said and patted Sookies head.

Sookie grabbed a bottle and walked back to the vampire's table.  
"Here you are. Have a nice meal." She said kindly and turned around to go back. The man stopped her by grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at him again.  
"I don't think we've had a proper introduction." He said and gently shook the hand he was holding. "I'm Bill. Who are you?" He continued.  
"I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. I'm new here." She answered politely.  
"Welcome." Bill said and licked his lips again before he started to drink from the bottle.

Sookie got back to Sam behind the bar. He was mixing some sort of a drink.  
"Ey, would you like to eat lunch with me tomorrow?" Sam asked.  
"Sure." Sookie said, but she couldn't stop looking over to where Bill sat and drank from his bottle in a way that almost looked sexual.


	4. The Male Perspective

**Bill's P.O.V **

Bill wasn't expecting anything unusual when he entered Merlotte's to get a bottle of blood into his empty stomach.  
He sat down at his usual table near the exit and waited for one of the old waitresses to come by. But they never did.  
He was surprised to see a smoking hot girl dressed in the bar's workoutfit standing before him.

"Good evening, sir!" She said and smiled.  
"Good evening yourself." Bill answered and looked at the amazinglooking blonde waitress.

_Oh my... This could be interesting. _  
"Can I take your orders?" She then asked. Bill noticed that she was very nervous. He could almost smell it.  
"Yes... I would like a bottle of blood, A+, please." He said and wondered how she was going to react.  
"Oh my... You're the first vampire I've ever seen." The waitress said with a trembling voice.  
"Probably not. We are just very good at blending." He said to her and then watched her go back behind the bar.  
_  
Ignorant people. They probably see a vampire every day. They are just too dumb to notice the signs. But wow, that girl looked good. I would do her anywhere, anytime...  
_  
"Here you are. Have a nice meal." The waitress said and turned around to walk away. Bill acted fast and quickly grabbed her hand.  
_Please don't leave me... yet. The fun is just about to begin. _  
"I don't think we've had a proper introduction. I'm Bill, who are you?" Bill asked and shook the hand he was holding her in. Just by touching her hand Bill felt dizzy.  
"I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. I'm new here." She said.  
"Welcome." Bill said and let go of Sookie's hand. She hurried to get back to work.

Bill felt very satisfyed as he left the bar only a couple of minutes later.  
_Oh Sookie. Let's have some sweet oldfashioned fun. _

**Sam's P.O.V**

Sam Merlotte woke up with a big smile on his lips. He had asked the new waitress Sookie to eat lunch with him and she had accepted his offer. He danced a wild victorydance, and as he jumped around like a maniac his whole trailor rocked underneath him.

It was almost lunchtime and Sam had planned a picnic in Vampire Valley's nationalpark. Sam sat on the checked blanket and looked nervously over his shoulder.

_Oh shit. She's not here. Why isn't she? Damn. I should've known that a pretty girl like her wouldn't really go out with me. _

As the panic started building inside him he noticed a blonde girl that waved at him and smiled. He sighed out of relief.  
"Hi Sookie!" He yelled and she sped up to get to him faster.  
"Hi Sam. Wow! Did you really do this for me?" She asked a little bit out of breath because of the fast walking. She was wearing a lightblue dress with a pink bow that matched her flip-flops.  
"Of course. All the best for you Sook." Sam said and smiled warmly. "Is it ok if I just call you Sook?" He then asked.  
Sookie just laughed.  
"Sure. But I'm afraid that I can't find a better name for you." She said in an apologizing tone.  
"Don't worry. But now, let's eat." Sam said and picked up some homemade sandwiches from his basket.

The rest of the lunch went off smoothly. The two laughed and had a really good time.  
"I think I have to go now." Sookie said and got up from the picnicblanket. Sam also got up and took a step closer to her.  
"See ya' tonight at work." Sam said and gave Sookie a quick hug. Sookie smiled shyly and then walked to her car and drove off.

_Sam you silly man. Don't fall in love with your employees._


	5. Unappropriate Dreams

**Sookie's P.O.V **

Sookie felt exhausted as she entered her own frontdoor. She had just been on a small lunchdate with her boss Sam. It had been sweet, and they had shared an innocent hug before they parted.  
Sookie sure liked Sam. He was handsome, nice and humble. But he wasn't an adventure.  
Sam was a safe guy, and Sookie wasn't looking for someone safe.

The vampire from the bar were on the other hand maybe too dangerous. Sookie remembered how sexy he had looked in his hackneyed leatherjacket and how his eyes had undressed her in the darkness of the bar.  
Sookie had already admitted for herself that she was strongly attracted to him and hoped that their roads would cross again sometime soon. The fact that he could drain her life in seconds just added to the adventurefactor.

Sookie yawned and walked over to her clean kingsized bed with white sheets and layed down on top of it.  
A short powernap seemed like an amazing idea. She soon drifted off to sleep.

_  
Sookie sat on her bed and felt something weighing the bed's right side down. She looked over her right shoulder and saw Sam sitting there without his shirt on. It was obvious that he liked to sunbathe as he was very tanned. He put his hand on Sookie's thigh and massaged it softly. Sookie then realized that she too were a bit undressed. The only things she was wearing were her black lacebra and a pair of purple silkknickers._

Sam cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. Sam tasted great, like a mix of candy and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. They just sat there completly still for a moment that felt like an eternity before Sam started moving his lips against hers.  
He was a great kisser and Sookie started to relax and really get into it. She kissed him with more passion and started to playfully stroke his bare chest with her fingertips.  
Sam whimpered and started shifting. Sookie smirked as she kept stroking his chest and was happy to have found one of his soft spots.

Sam broke away from the kiss.  
"You're driving me crazy, woman." He whispered as he started nibbling her ear.  
Sookie let out a quiet moan. Sam noticed that and layed her down in the bed with him on top of her.

Sookie squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them Sam wasn't there anymore. On top of her were now Bill. His eyes were glimmering of lust as he started to unzipping his tight black jeans. Sookie tangeled her fingers into his unwashed hair and dragged his lips down to hers. They kissed sloppily with tounges that explored every single part of their mouths.  
Sookie desperatly wanted some friction as the kiss got more heated and she grinded against Bill's throbbing, boxercovered groin. Bill grunted loudly and pinned Sookie down to the mattress.

_  
"This is on my terms." He snarled in a dominant tone. Then his face softened up as he removed her bra. He smiled approvingly and kissed her on the lips again.  
After a while Bill let his lips go on an expedition downwards. He passed her jawline, down her neck and her chest. His lips lingered a bit longer on her breasts, leaving a trail of sticky saliva behind. He worked his way down to her bellybutton which he playfully put his tounge in. Sookie was trying hard not to squeal. Then Bill's mouth stopped at the line where her knickers started. He looked up at Sookie's face and grinned._

He then violently tore the knickers off in the blink of an eye.  
Sookie could no longer contain herself.  
"Just do me already!" She whispered with a tormented voice.  
"As you wish." Bill replied calmly and took his own boxers off. His big erection were now swaying in freedom. Sookie was aching for him. All of him.  
And then... 

Sookie woke up on the floor as she had rolled out of bed.  
"Damn dreams." She muttered.


	6. Broken Pieces Of A Heart

**Sam's P.O.V **

Sam couldn't concentrate on his workingtasks. It was 8.30 pm and Sookie was an halfhour late for work. He wondered if he had done anything wrong on their lunch.  
Sam suddenly felt sick and at the edge of throwing up in an old lady's gin and tonic.

He felt like such a loser that had become so obsessed with a girl over a night.  
He wanted her. Not just for sex. He wanted to be in a relationship with her and know everything about both her good and bad habits.  
He wanted to be able to wake up every morning and touch her silky blonde hair and be greeted by a pair of warm brown eyes that looked right into his soul.  
He also knew that it would be pathetic to ask for that in a girl he just met.  
Sam had felt something in that brief hug they shared. For a moment he felt like they were connected and meant to be together, like it was fate who dragged her to his bar the first time he saw her.

Sam got snapped out of his thoughts as the metaldoor opened and someone stepped in.  
It was Sookie. Sam felt like all the pressure in the world were lifted from his chest and he exhaled loudly.  
Sookie's hair were soaking wet and she looked annoyed as she stomped in.

"Hi Sook." Sam said and smiled halfheartedly.  
"Hey." She muttered back and got inside the storageroom to change into her workoutfit.  
Sam felt very rejected but tried to not show it on the outside.

_What have I done to deserve this treatment? I have been nothing but nice towards her. _

_I hate girls._

**Sookie's P.O.V**

Sookie desperatly needed a shower after the wet dream that had left her all sweaty.  
After she had got out of the shower she had a look at her small watch.  
Already 8.05! She looked shocked and dumbfounded at the watch for a couple a seconds before she started panicing and running around in her house like a headless chicken.  
She found a pair of worned out jeans that she put on together with an old knitted sweater that itched and ran out to her car and drove to the bar.

Sookie hated to be late and she also hated the fact that her hair were wet and looked like a mess. She wasn't in a good mood at all when she stomped into the bar.  
Her stomach started turning when she saw Sam standing in his usual spot behind the bar. She would do almost anything to avoid his eyes.  
"Hi Sook." He said. Sookie didn't feel like smalltalking at all and just muttered a "Hey" to him before she got inside the storageroom and changed.

The night didn't seem to get any better for her. When she was serving a table with a group of constructionworkers they tried to grab her ass as she turned around.  
"Get your hands off me!" She yelled as she was boiling with anger. The guys were just laughing at her outlash. Just as Sookie started thinking about quitting her job a familiar face came in through the doors and sat down at the table near the exit.

Sookie smiled and hurried to his table before any other waitresses would get over there.  
"Hello Bill. What would you like to have tonight?" She asked and blushed as she thought of what he almost hade done to her in the dream. Bill looked really good tonight with his leatherjacket and a pair of lightblue jeans instead of the black ones he was wearing yesterday.  
"Actually I wasn't going to order anything. I just wondered if you maybe would like to get out of here with me?" He asked and got up and took Sookie's hand.  
"Sure. I'm having a crappy night." Sookie said and sighed.  
"I hope I can make it better for you." Bill said and smiled with something mischievous in his eyes.

_Could dreams really come true? _

Something Sookie didn't see was the single tear that fell down Sam's tormented face as he saw the vampire and the blonde exit his bar with their hands entwined.

_**Authors note; **_

_I apologize for all the spelling/grammar mistakes that I'm making._

_English is my third language. Eheh._


	7. What's Fangtasia?

**Sookie's P.O.V **

Bill and Sookie made their way out to the parkinglot.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Sookie asked and squeezed Bill's hand tightly.  
"Would you like to visit Fangtasia with me?" Bill asked and kissed Sookie's hand softly like a gentleman is supposed to do.  
"Fangtasia? What's that?" Sookie asked and looked very confused.  
"You don't know?" Bill looked surprised. "It's a vampirebar about ten minutes from here."  
Sookie hesitated at the thought of being around a whole bunch of other vampires. Not all of them could be as nice as Bill were.  
Bill noticed at the sight of Sookie's facial expression that she didn't think it was a good idea.  
"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said comforting and put his massive arm around Sookie's waist and pulled her in and kissed her softly on her forehead.  
Sookie practically melted and agreed to follow him to the bar.

They got into Bill's old, black car. The engine started with an intense roar and the vechicle moved forward.  
"I love this car!" Bill stated and leaned back into his driverseat and laughed. Sookie just looked at him, smiled and shook her head.  
Soon they pulled up at a parkinglot which was located a bit into the forest.  
"This is a bit isolated..." Sookie murmured. Bill nodded in response.  
"That's the point. Humans doesn't approve of a bar like this in the city's inner circle." Bill said and stepped out of his car. Sookie hurried to do the same thing.

Bill walked a few steps in front of her. That made Sookie feel a bit like a puppy that clingily followed its owner. She frowned at those thoughts.  
The bar was quite small, or at least not as big as Merlotte's. Bill approached the female vampire who stood by the door with a lit cigarette in her hand.  
The woman looked very sophisticated in a kneelenght black dress and a hat that covered the right side of her face. She was wearing a darkred lipstick and some heavy black eyeliner.

"Hey Bill." She said and exhaled a big cloud of smoke that went right to Bill's face. His face wrinkled up in disgust.  
"Stop that Felicia!" He sneered and raised his hand as a warning.  
"You wouldn't hit a girl." She mocked and took a glance over his shoulder and smiled. "You brought food! How thoughtful." She said excitedly and reached with her glovecovered hand for Sookie.  
"This is Sookie and she is with me. That means that you can not feed from her." Bill hissed. He then turned around and took a firm grip on Sookie's hand and dragged her past Felicia and into the doors of Fangtasia.

The bar looked a bit like Merlotte's on the inside. The only difference were the lights that were all red. That gave Fangtasia a mystic lightning which made it look very alternative and dark. Sookie was surprised to see how the people in there were dressed.  
Most of them had something very revealing made out of leather or latex on. Not much left for the fantasy at this S&M party... Then Sookie noticed something odd. People dressed in normal suits were crawling around on the floor with leatherleashes around their necks.  
"Who the hell are they?" Sookie asked Bill and pointed at their direction.  
"They are normal humans who are here to get laid with a vampire. We call them fangbangers." He told her and sat down at a table. Sookie sat down on a chair next to him. She looked puzzled.  
"Why would they do that?" She asked perplexed. Bill just shrugged.  
"I guess that it's a thrill." He said. "And vampires are known for great sex." He added and smirked,

Sookie scanned Fangtasia to take it all in when she saw a man surrounded by darkness sitting on a big throne partly covered by shadows. She recognized him as the man she had met in the cemetery a few nights ago.


	8. The Alfamale

**Eric's P.O.V**

Watching Fangtasia never gets old. When you think you've seen it all something even more obscene and strange takes place on the dancefloor.

Eric smiled to himself when an old memory popped up in his brain.  
_  
He remembered a night fifty years ago that at the beginning seemed like an uneventful evening. Eric had been sitting on his thronelike chair and gazing out over his bar where an amoral mix of people had been shamelessly dirtydancing to a heavy beat from the stereo.  
Some vampires were feeding from some moaning fangbangers in the corner.  
Nothing out of the ordinary.  
But when it got closer to sunrise and it felt like a good time to wrap the night up something happened.  
A young couple started making out and grinded violently on the floor.  
The rest of Fangtasia's visitors stopped doing whatever they were doing and started laughing and wolfwhisteling at the couple. Soon another couple took after their example and started sucking face with eachother.  
A couple of minutes later a whole lot of clothes were shed and layed in big piles on the floor.  
The place had become a fullblown sexorgie. _

Today also seemed like an uneventful evening until Bill arrived with a girl that was following him. Eric squinted to be able to see her more clearly. He was surprised to see that it was the same girl that he had came across in the cemetery. The girl with the enchanting eyes and the questionable fashionsense.

_What the fuck is she doing here? She's a human for crying out loud._

He kept watching them as they made their way through the bar and sat down by a table.  
It looked like she was holding hands with Bill. That really frustrated Eric to the breakingpoint.

_How could that slippery excuse for a vampire trap a girl like her so quickly? _

Eric called out for a guard.  
"I want to have a word with those two." He said and pointed towards Bill and the girl's table.  
"Yes sir. I will get them for you." The guard answered and hurried to get them for his sheriff.  
Eric waited patiently for them to get up on the small platform where the throne stood.  
Bill were the one to break the ice.  
"What do you want Eric?" He said with a voice full of loathing. It looked like Sookie was hiding behind Bill.  
"Don't be rude now. I'm ten times your age and can snap your neck in a second." Eric said with a supercilious smile plastered on his lips. Bill grunted frustrated and defeated.

Eric then left his throne and pushed Bill to the side.  
"I see that you brought a... friend?" Eric said and reached for the girl with his hand.  
"Do not touch Sookie!" Bill roared warningly.

_So her name is Sookie? Oh well. I've heard worse. _

"Or what? Are you going to whine me to death?" Eric asked mockingly and laughed at Bill's facialexpressions. Bill was so angry that he was shaking.  
"She's mine." He hissed. Eric dropped his hand before it had reached Sookie's face. Instead, he now turned towards Bill. Sookie had started to look really nervous. Drops of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"How cute. But me and Sookie have already met eachother." Eric stated and grinned.  
"Haven't we?" He then asked Sookie and wiggled an eyebrow.


	9. Sabotaging A Meal

_"How cute. But me and Sookie have already met eachother." Eric stated and grinned.  
"Haven't we?" He then asked Sookie and wiggled an eyebrow._

**Sookie's P.O.V **

She kept shifting her gaze between the two men who stood in front of her.  
Sookie was nervous. Very nervous. She wiped her forehead clean from the stubborn drops of sweat and she felt her face go red.  
"Well yes." She answered. Bill looked really betrayed and also kind of hurt. "But we only talked and I had no idea about the fact that he is a vampire." Sookie quietly added.  
"And you expect me to believe you?" Bill said hysterical. "Newsflash, this is fucking Eric Northman! The humans he doesn't kill, he bangs." He continued and almost knocked a statue down when he furiously waved his arms.  
Sookie felt offended by Bill's false accusations.

"You don't have to believe me. I'll just leave." She huffed and stormed off into the night.  
As she didn't have a car with her she simply figured that the smartest thing to do was to start walking at the direction they had came from. The gravel crunched under her feet as she walked.  
Sookie wasn't dressed for walking at all. She didn't have a longsleeved shirt and she got goosebumps when a cold wind caressed her underdressed body.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands taking a firm grip around her neck in a try to strangle her.  
She tried to scream for help but her own voice failed her. She gasped for air until everything went black.

**Eric's P.O.V **

"Aren't you going to go after your human?" Eric sneered.  
"No. I am probably not in her top ten list of favouritepersons right now." Bill sighed and raised his hands in defeat.  
"Fine. I'll go get her." Eric jumped down from the platform and jogged to the door.

_I need some pluspoints from Sookie if I want to get to know her. _

Only two paths led to Fangtasia. One from east and one from southwest. Eric stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes and sniffed the air. The strongest humanscent definitly came from southwest and so he followed the smell.  
A bit further along the path he saw the contours of two figures. One of them was crouching and held the other one in its arms. The second figure hanged lifelessly. Eric saw something glimmering from the crouching shape's mouth as the figure reached down for the other one's neck. Fangs!

_Shit! I hope that it isn't Sookie._

Eric ran as fast as he could towards the two shapes just for the confirmation of his apprehensions.  
The one hanging lifelessly was indeed Sookie. The vampire who was bent over her had long and dirty mudcoloured dreadlocks and his fangs were only an inch away from Sookie's vulnerable neck.

_Oh no, you won't._

Eric furiously punched the dreadvampire before he had the chance to sink his teeth into Sookie.  
The vampire looked confused at Eric. His nose were bleeding abundant from being hit.  
"What the fuck, sheriff? I was just about to feed from her." He muttered angrily since he had lost his prey.  
Eric took his collar in a firm grip and pushed him up against a tree.  
"Don't ever come near that girl again. Or I will kill you without hesitating." Eric whispered right into his ear before he let him go. The vampire hurried to limp away from the scene.  
"And get a haircut!" Eric yelled after him.

Eric then walked over to Sookie and picked her up bridalstyle.  
She looked like a mess with her hair that stood out in every direction and with red marks on her neck from the strangeling. He was relieved to see that her chest was moving up and down.  
That meant the she was breathing and alive. It felt like a huge stone was lifted from his hypothetical heart as he knew that he hadn't been too late.

_**Authors note; **_

_Sorry about this chapter. It's kind of boring and I'm still struggling with the language._

_Be patient!_


	10. The Unwanted Rescuer

**Sookie's P.O.V **

Sookie slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on something soft and silky in a totally dark room.  
It felt like her bodyparts were made of cement and they were almost impossible to move.

_What happened to me? What am I doing here?_

Sookie was surprised to hear a snoring sound from the floor.  
"Hello?" She whispered weakly. Her neckarea hurt like if someone had stabbed her there a thousand times with a burning knife when she talked. Her eyes involuntary teared up as the whole situation felt so hopeless. She had no idea where she was and couldn't remember why she was in so much pain. With a lot of effort she finally sat up on the silkpillow. Her eyes had a hard time adjusting to the darkness and everything looked blurry.

The volume of the snores increased as the minutes went by until the point where it actually annoyed Sookie who couldn't collect her thoughts with the constant noise in the background.  
She decided to find the source of the horrible noises.  
She stood up on shaky legs and took a few unsteady steps forward with her hands in front of her until she felt the wall. With the wall as a guideline she walked over to where the sounds came from. As she got closer she noticed someone lying curled up in a ball on the ground.  
The person had dirty blonde hair and Sookie soon realized that it was Eric.

Sookie suddenly felt anger building up inside her as she watched the monster sleep like a baby on the floor. She felt an urge to kick him in the crotch, but resisted it. Instead she decided to wake the bloodsucker up. Sookie touched his stomach carefully with her foot but whitdrew it fast, like she was afraid of getting rabies or some other nasty diseases. She hoped that it would be enough to wake him up.

**Eric's P.O.V **

A brush against his stomach woke him up from his peaceful sleep. Eric grunted angrily since he dispised waking up against his own will.  
"Leave me alone." He muttered and turned around to his other side to go back to sleep, only to be answered with a poke of something on his back.

_The bastard must be having a strong deathwish. _

Eric involuntarily opened his eyes and turned to the person who had woke him up.  
His eyes widened as he saw Sookie standing there and looking down upon him.  
She looked like she was in much pain as she leaned against the wall and had her eyes only partly opened.  
He quickly got up from the floor and held her with his muscular arms.  
She tried to get the vampire to back off but didn't succeed as she was too weak.

"I am so sorry that I didn't wake up earlier." Eric said and let go of Sookie's thin body.  
Eric then bit his own wrist. His darkred blood poured out of his veins.  
"Drink this. It'll make you recover faster." He said and brought his wrist towards Sookie's mouth.  
She just stared at him in disgust and shook her head.  
"Come on. Don't be such a prude! Hurry up before my wound heals." Eric ordered her

**Sookie's P.O.V **

_Am I supposed to drink that? He must be out of his bloody mind._

Eric had his wrist to Sookie's mouth and the blood smudged on her lips that she was stubbornly keeping closed.  
"Just do it." He said in a serious tone.

_Fine._

Sookie stuck her tounge out and tasted some of the red substance. The sharp taste of iron spread into her mouth. She actually felt a little bit better as the blood went down her throat.  
Sookie didn't want to be greedy and only took a mouthful of the blood Eric offered. She didn't want to have anything to do with the vampire and she certainly didn't want parts of him inside her! The blood worked very effectively and the neckpains vanished almost immediately.

"What am I doing here?" She spat at him. Eric looked happy that she seemed to be back to her old self again.  
"You had an arguement with your dear Bill and stupidly stormed off. A vampire thought that you would be a nice supper and attacked you. You're lucky that I happened to be around." Eric told her with a silly grin on his lips. "You owe me your life."

_**Author's note;**_

_I don't know what I feel about this chapter yet. And the language... *sigh*_


	11. Basement Smalltalk

**Sookie's P.O.V **

_Is he serious? Did he really save me?_

Sookie didn't know what to believe.  
"Why?" Was the simple question that escaped her mouth. Eric shrugged.  
"To be honest, I don't know." He said.  
"You shouldn't have done it. I would rather die then owe you anything." She muttered with her voice filled with spite.  
"I will remember that the next time your life is in danger." Eric said poisonous.  
Sookie huffed.  
"As that would happen." She muttered.

She looked around in the dark room. Her eyesight had clearly been improved after drinking the vampire's blood. She could now see that the walls were painted in a darkred colour and the floor was made of cement. Big piles of dust and dirt were lying in piles all over the place. She noticed a small staircase that led upwards. The room only contained one piece of furniture and that was a bed in the center of the room. Big pillows made of silk covered the stained sheets.

_Oh, so that was where he had put me._

Eric walked over to bed and sat down upon it. He rested his head in his hands as he watched Sookie scanning the place. She looked horrified.  
"Do you like what you see?" He asked and chuckled.  
"It looks like a prisoncell that God have forgotten about." She huffed.  
"Couldn't describe it better myself." He said and threw one of the pillows up in the air to catch it when gravity pulled it down only to repeat the procedure. Sookie felt confused and scared as she still had no idea about where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked the pillowthrowing vampire. He didn't seem to hear her, or he was just simply ignoring her.  
"Eric?" Sookie tried again to get his attention.  
"What did you say?" He suddenly asked softly.  
"Where am I?" Sookie asked a bit louder to make sure he heard her. Eric just shook his head.  
"I still can't hear you. I think you have to go closer." He said teasingly and grinned as he watched her frustrated facial expression.  
"Don't be silly, you heard me!" Sookie sighed. Eric could hear a slight tone of defeat in her voice and knew that she soon would give in. He pretended like he hadn't heard her again.

_He's such a baby. But fine._

Sookie walked suspiciously towards the bed until she stood right next to it.  
"Answer my question." She said in an irritated tone. Eric fired off an enormous smile and dragged Sookie down on the bed so that she sat right next to him.  
"We're in my basement." He stated and kept smiling.

"I have to get out of here." Sookie whispered and glanced in panic towards the stairs. Eric knew what she was thinking about and held her down.  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You are going to have to wait an hour until the sunset, then I'll escort you home safely. Mission completed." Eric said.  
They sat in total silence until the hour had passed. Eric grinned the whole time.

_I wish I could wipe that disgusting grin of his face._

"Are you ready to go home or do you want to be spending some more qualitytime here with me?" Eric asked and laughed at his own joke.  
If looks could kill Eric would be slaughtered over and over again by the look Sookie gave him.  
He took her out to his car, a classic black minivan. Sookie had honestly expected something fancier. She felt happy as she thought of her home. She missed the smell of clean sheets and the feeling of a warm shower.

Eric escorted her all the way to her door.  
"Don't forget that you owe me a big favour." He said before Sookie shut the door and locked it from the inside.

_**Author's note;**_

_Already chapter 11. I don't know if I should continue writing it or not._


	12. How To Fix A Bruised Ego

**Author's note: **_This chapter contains a sexscene. ( I think that we all agree on the fact that writing about sex is one of my weaknesses.)_

_The character Ellie is completly made up._

**Eric's P.O.V**

After escorting Sookie, Eric jumped into his van and drove as fast as he could to Fangtasia. The gravel slammed against his car as it was speeding along the narrow path.  
He ran inside the vampirebar and dragged a guard into a corner.

"Have you seen Bill Compton tonight?" He asked and looked coldly right into the guard's panicstruck eyes.  
"Yes. He is by the pooltables with a female companion." The terrified guard answered.  
"Thanks for the information." Eric said and friendly patted the guard's head.

Eric glanced towards the pooltables and saw Bill laughing with his head thrown back. He had his arm around a tall girl who was dressed in a see-through dress made of lace. They were obviously flirting with eachother. Eric was seeing red and raced to the pooltables, grabbed Bill and pinned him up against the wall.

"Got over Sookie quite fast, huh? You didn't even care enough to look after her yesterday night." Eric hissed. Bill's feet dangled a couple of inches above the ground and he looked surprised and also angry.  
"I'm just looking for other alternatives. Put me down, Northman!" Bill yelled in rage.  
"Compton, you're an asshole. She deserves something better then you." Eric said and put him down as he thought the point was taken. He then turned around to sit down in his majestic throne for the first time that evening when he heard Bill whisper something.  
"That means that she is way too good for you too, Eric. You're not even close to being an angel. Get over yourself."

Eric decided to not make a scene out of it and let the words go in through one ear and out through the other. But the yearning to get rid of Bill nagged inside him.

**Bill's P.O.V **

_I hate that man. I swear on my childrens graves that I would've killed him if he wasn't the fucking sheriff._

"Did he bruise your ego again?" Ellie asked and brushed her lips against Bill's stubbled cheek. Bill muttered something barely hearable back to her.  
"I can make it all better for you if we find a more isolated place for the two of us." Ellie murmured seductively. Her warm breath lingered on Bill's sensitive skin.  
"Okay. Let's get out here." He whispered softly and grabbed the female's hand and led her out of the crowded bar.

"There is a shed in the backyard that we can use." Ellie said excitedly and dragged Bill with her. Bill smiled as the night seemed to be turning out great after all. It was a fullmoon night and Bill noticed that the moonlight looked extra amazing tonight.  
Ellie pulled the handle down, but nothing happened.  
"It's locked." She stated and looked disappointed. Bill sighed loudly.  
"Move." He said and calmy gave Ellie a small push to the side as he kicked the door in.

They entered the almost empty shed hand in hand. Only a couple of boxes and shovels were lined up by the moulding walls.  
"Let me just say that you look stunning in that lacedress." Bill said and put his hands on Ellie's hips. "Almost as stunning as your eyes look right now."  
"There's no need to give me compliments. Just kiss me already." She said with her eyes full of desire.  
"Fine by me." Bill said and grinned before their lips collided fiercly. The kiss evolved into something more animalistic. Clothes were ripped of and thrown away. Bill's lips molested Ellie's body and her throaty moans filled the silent nightair. Their bodies were connected in a bond of pleasure and lust.

She whimpered uncontrollable as Bill filled her up until her breakingpoint was reached.  
They rocked together in the cradle of nature with the moonbeams resting on their naked bodies. The screams of extreme satisfaction escaped the depth of their lungs as they both reached climax.  
Bill then rolled off Ellie's shaking body. He was completly out of breath and laid on his side facing her.  
They both smiled at eachother.


	13. Returning The Favor

**Sookie's P.O.V **

She felt incredibly relieved to be home again after all the drama that had happened to her in the last couple of days.  
Sookie was fed up with the whole vampirecommunity as it seemed to only consist of undead bastards.

Life wasn't the same for her after the night of the attack.  
She was afraid to go outside at night and woke up several times each night because of nightmares. In the dreams she walked on the same path as the one she got attacked on. She then hears a distant sound of crunching gravel. Sookie tries to run away but stays in the exact same spot as the shadow is coming closer by the seconds.

She then wakes up drenched in sweat and feels a strange pressure around her neck.

Because of her fear of darkness she had to quit her job at Merlotte's as she didn't dare to leave her house after sunset. A small factor that also added to it was the fact that Sam was there too.  
Sookie felt really bad for ditching him in such a bad way.  
The last time she had a word with him was when she had returned her workuniform.  
_  
- I'm sorry that it turned out like this.  
- So am I. I really wanted you Sookie.  
- I'm sorry.  
- There's no point in apologizing when you don't mean it.  
- But I do mean it. I am sorry.  
- Don't wear yourself out. _

The weeks went by and Sookie just stayed inside her own house that had become her safetyzone, until one day when it knocked on her door.  
Sookie had just ordered a pizza, so she assumed that it was the deliveryboy who had come.  
She opened the door without looking who it was on the other side.  
That turned out to be a big mistake.

"Long time no see." Eric said and put his foot inside Sookie's house so that she couldn't slam the door in his face and lock it.  
"Please, I beg you. Just leave!" Sookie pleaded. Her brown eyes looked sad and lost.

**Eric's P.O.V**

He felt guilty as he watched Sookie's reaction to him being there.  
"I did you a huge favor when I saved your life. It's time for you to return the it." He said and layed a hand on her shoulder. Big tears escaped Sookie's eyes and rolled down her cheeks.  
"Will you leave me alone if I do?" She said and tried not to sob loudly.  
"Of course." Eric lied and kindly wiped away one of her tears with his thumb.  
"What do you want me to do?" She asked with an unsteady voice.  
"I need you to follow me to Canada. You shall run daytime-errands that I can't take care of myself." He told the girl who looked like she was all alone in the world.  
Eric gazed over Sookie's head as she was thinking about it.  
Her place looked like a mess. Litter were lying everywhere, and the smell wasn't pleasant at all.  
Sookie didn't look too good either. The glow her skin usually had was faded and she looked ill. If they would have measured their paleness it would probably end up in a draw.

"Fine. I'll go with you." She answered and sighed loudly like it was a hard thing to say. "But when do we leave?" She then added.  
"Right now." Eric said and smiled.

_Everything goes according to plan._


	14. According To Plan

**Author's Note;  
**_This chapter is very slow and you can just skip it if you want._

**Sookie's P.O.V**

They had been driving in silence for hours. Sookie pretended that she was asleep so that she wouldn't have to small talk with the vampiresheriff.  
Eric tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and quietly sang something for himself.  
Soon his words started to fade and she wasn't realizing that she was drifting off to sleep for real.

A sharp poke in her side woke her up abruptly.  
"Goodmorning sleeping beauty. We're here." Eric whispered and shook her gently.  
Sookie grunted and kept her eyes shut as a few more minutes of sleep felt necessary.  
Eric sighed and picked her up over his shoulder. That sort of intimacy was something that Sookie wasn't going to accept. She started kicking and screaming as she noticed that she was hanging over the old vampire's shoulders.  
"Shit, calm down!" Eric said and let Sookie go. She fell to the ground and landed on her bottom. She sat in that position for a while and pouted like a child.

"We have to get checked in now. The sun is about to rise." Eric said unpatiently and stared at the stubborn female. Sookie reluctantly got up and started walking towards the huge building that was going to be their hotel.

"Eric, do you know that you snore?" Sookie asked. Eric stared dumbfounded at her  
"That is a lie that I'll deny until the day I die." Eric snorted as he opened the door and got into the lobby.  
"You're already dead." Sookie muttered quietly behind his back.  
Eric approached the woman that sat in the reception and smiled flirtaciously.  
"I would like to book two seperate rooms for a week, please." He said.

**Eric's P.O.V**

The receptionist quickly scanned her computer.  
"There's only one room left, sir." She stated and took her thickrimmed glasses off.

_I hope the money I spent on her to say that is going to be worth it._

Eric shrugged apologizing towards Sookie.  
"We'll take it." He then said. The receptionist smiled and gave Eric the key to the room.  
Sookie looked disgusted as she realized that was going to be in the same room as Eric.  
Eric had planned this trip with Sookie for weeks. It would be his only chance to get close to her. He had paid the receptionist a whole lot of money so that she would say that they were out of rooms. But the rest was up to Eric himself.

**Sookie's P.O.V**

"If there isn't a couch in there I'll be sleeping on the floor." Sookie spat at Eric as they walked through the hotel's corridor.  
Eric stopped in front of a room that was located near the hotel's restaurant.  
"Here it is, room 15." He stated and put the key into the keyhole and turned it. The lock clicked and Eric opened the door.  
The hotelroom was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the windows who were covered by boards on Eric's demand.  
A kingsized bed were placed in a corner, and to Sookie's delight she found a dirty red couch in the other corner of the room. She watched Eric who immedeatly took his shoes off and sat down on the huge bed.  
"I don't need you for anything today. You can just wander around in the corridors and do those things humans likes to do. But I want you to be back by the sunset." He said in a serious tone and shamelessly took his shirt off right in front of Sookie's eyes.

She quickly put her hands in front of her eyes as if they were burning and backed out of the room and shut the door. Her first impulse was to run away from the whole situation.  
She hurried to the frontdoor but got stopped by a guard.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you leave, Mrs Stackhouse." He said.  
"Why?" She asked desperatly. He looked at her with his grey eyes filled with compassion.  
"I've been ordered to not let you out of here." He explained. Sookie sighed in defeat.  
"What the hell am I supposed to do today?" She asked quietly.  
The guard scratched his head as he was thinking.  
"You could visit our restaurant and eat something. Or you could visit our gym or the salon. It's free of charge for all of our guests." He said proudly.

_At least I have something to do now._


	15. The Less Repulsive Man

**Eric's P.O.V**

Eric slowly opened his piercing blue eyes.  
It was almost 9 pm and the sun had been down for a while.  
The first thing he saw was Sookie who stood by the bed with her arms crossed.  
She looked like some kind of an angel in his eyes.

_I could get used to this._

"Thanks for letting me wait an hour." She huffed.  
"You're welcome sweetheart." He murmured and carelessly threw the quilt on the floor and got up. Eric were only wearing a pair of tight, black boxers.  
Sookie jaw dropped and she looked shocked. Eric smiled satified as he watched her reaction.  
"Do you like what you see?" He asked mockingly and flexed his muscles.  
"Just put some goddamn clothes on." She replied and turned around as her face started to get a deepred colour.  
Eric picked a grey t-shirt up and a pair of plain jeans that he put on.

He then walked over to Sookie and knocked her on her shoulder.  
"Are you hungry?" Eric asked nicely.  
"I'm starving." Sookie admitted and put her hand over her stomach.  
"Let's eat something then." Eric said and smiled widely.  
They exited their room and walked right into the luxoriously furnished restaurant and sat down at a table with living candles.

_This is the perfect romantic setting. Score._

Sookie looked a bit uncomfortable as she kept twisting in her seat.  
Soon a waitor dressed in black and white came to their table.  
He had a big and bushy moustache that looked like a dead hamster laying on his upper lip.  
Eric had to bite his lip when he was trying not to laugh at it.  
"Have you made up your mind yet?" The waitor asked and a drop of spit that escaped his mouth landed in his jungle of a moustache.  
Eric could see from the corner of his eye that Sookie was giggling.  
"Yes. I would like a bottle of True Blood. The bloodtype isn't important." Eric said and tried to sound collected and calm.  
"And I'd like a shrimp scampi." Sookie managed to say between her giggles.  
The waitor scribbled the orders down in a small notebook and walked with his head held up high to the kitchen.

"Did you see his..." Sookie said as her eyes teared up.  
"Moustache, yes." Eric said and finnished her sentence. They looked at eachother and both exploded into fits of laughter.  
It took a while for them to collect themselves.  
"How was you day?" Eric then asked.  
"It was awful. Lifting weights in the gym gets old after a couple of hours." Sookie answered and grimaced.  
"Sorry for that. But I have plans for you tomorrow." Eric said with something mysterious in his eyes.  
"And what would that be?" Sookie asked curiously and leaned closer towards Eric.  
Eric could feel the sweet smell of Sookie's perfume and almost forgot what the question was.

"You are going to be meeting up with a bearded man in the lobby. He will give you a package that I need you to take care of and give to me." Eric said.  
"I can do that in five minutes." Sookie sneered and looked disappointed.  
"Did I forget to mention that I have arranged a driver to take you to an icehockeygame?" Eric asked and smiled. Sookie squealed happily.  
"Are you serious?" She then asked and looked at him.  
"Dead serious." He answered as their food were being served.

**Sookie's P.O.V**

_Is it weird that I find Eric less repulsive today?_

The scampi literally melted in her mouth.  
"This is like an orgasm in my mouth." Sookie moaned as she tasted it. Eric looked amused and drank from his bottle.  
"It's getting late and I'm really tired." Sookie said after finnishing her meal.  
"I'll follow you to our room." Eric said and got up.

They entered the room and Sookie didn't even bother to change into a pyjamas before she layed down on the filthy couch.  
"I have some errands to run. I'll see you again tomorrow night." Eric said and reached for the door.  
"Eric?" Sookie said sleepily and he stopped in his tracks.  
"Yeah?" He answered and looked at her.  
"You know that I waited for you to wake up today?" She said and chuckled.

"Yeah?" Eric repeated.

"You were snoring again."

**Author's Note; **  
_I have finally ordered the books! Yay me._


	16. A Surprising Massage

**Sookie's P.O.V**

Sookie woke up and yawned. She tried to stretch like she usually did in the mornings but her arms ached too much after the past day in the gym.  
"Shit." She growled quietly. Sookie hissed when she got up on her feet and walked stiffly towards the shower.

Sookie sighed when the pouring water washed the dirt away from her skin. She hadn't taken a proper shower in days. The feeling of almost boiling hot water that splashed on her naked body was something she hadn't realized she missed until now.  
When she got out of the shower the bathroommirror was all foggy.  
Sookie wiped the fog away with the back of her hand and smiled at her blurry reflection.  
She had got her colour back to her face and she looked fresh and alive.

She put on a pair of lightblue skinny jeans and a top with an abstract flowerprint.  
When she was about to put her shoes on she heard something.  
Sookie analyzed the sounds as Eric's snores right away. She smiled to herself and wished that she had something to record the sounds with.  
Sookie walked over to the bed and looked down upon Eric.  
He looked peaceful and harmless as he slept with his lips slightly parted.  
Sookie bent down and placed a featherlight kiss on Eric's forehead. She couldn't really explain why she had got the impulse to do so but it was too late to take it back.  
To Sookie's relief Eric didn't seem to react at all to the kiss, he just kept snoring.

She then walked out of the door to take part of the day that Eric had planned for her.

**Eric's P.O.V **

"How was the game?" He asked without even opening his eyes. Eric just assumed that Sookie would already be there, standing beside his bed, waiting for him to wake up.  
"It was amazing. I have never seen people so passionate about their favourite team." She answered and Eric felt something weighing the bed down.

He opened his eyes and looked at Sookie who sat down on the bed next to his legs.  
She held a small package in her hands.  
"Here." Sookie said and gave it to him.

_I wonder what she would say if she knew that it only contains a worthless rock._

"Thanks." Eric said. Sookie didn't say anything back and they just looked at eachother in an awkward silence. Sookie tried to stand up but failed miserably.  
It looked pathetic and she whimpered with pain.  
"What the hell has happened to you?" Eric asked and started to get mad as he thought that she had taken a beating from someone.  
"It's nothing. I just shouldn't have overstrained myself in the gym." She said.  
"I can give you a massage if that would make you feel better." Eric offered.  
"You don't have to do it. I'll be fine." Sookie said and smiled weakly.  
"Don't be silly! I want to do it." Eric said excitedly. They switched places so that Sookie layed on her stomach on the bed with Eric straddling her back.

He started rubbing her neck and shoulders with feeling, like his whole existence depended on it.  
Sookie moaned, whimpered and even cried as he touched her aching and sore muscles.  
Eric enjoyed hearing her reactions and that only motivated him to massage her even more passionately. He dragged his fingers along her spine and his hands followed the soft curve up her ass.  
Eric expected screams in protest but nothing happened.  
He softly squeezed the jeanscovered cheeks out of couriosity.  
Eric was surprised to hear Sookie exhale loudly as if she was enjoying the treatment.

**Author's Note;**  
_Woah, already chapter 16._  
_I have been posting new chapters like a maniac!_

_One thing I find odd is the fact that according to fanfiction *dot* net, my stories haven't had a single view for two days?_  
_Strange._


	17. The Sweetest Kiss

****

Author's Note:

_I'm apologizing to all the Bill-fans out there for making him look like an ass._

_And sorry if the chapter is kind of short._

**Eric's P.O.V**

"Are you okay with this?" He asked Sookie and held his hand on her bottom.  
"With you grabbing my ass? I guess I am." She replied. Her voice sounded funny as her head was buried deep into the pillow.  
"I thought you hated my guts." Eric said amused.  
"I do. But my love for massage wins over my hate for you." She stated and giggled.  
Eric smiled to himself as he felt some kind of a chemistry between them for the first time.  
"Turn around." He ordered and Sookie obeyed.

Eric then started rubbing her arms and stomach. Sookie had her eyes closed and looked harmonic.  
Eric leaned forward and placed a sweet and innocent kiss on Sookie's lips, and she wasn't late to return it.

_Yes. Yes. YES!_

**Bill's P.O.V**

Fangtasia had become a mess since Eric had taken his stupid vacation.  
The place had more or less become a place without any rules at all. People screamed and argues with eachother, some were even fighting and throwing around the furniture.  
Chairs were breaking as they hit the walls. Big pieces of wood were scattered all over the floor.

Eric's throne was the only thing that they had left untouched. No one dared to lay a hand on it.  
Bill hated to admit it, but he wished that Eric would get back soon  
Ellie walked up to Bill, avoiding getting hit by flying tables and chairs.  
"Bill... I have spent a lot of time thinking about us." She started to say. Bill knew that it wasn't a good sign.  
"Why would you do that?" Bill said and laughed nervously at her.  
"I don't want you to meet other girls. I want to be your girlfriend." Ellie said and looked at Bill with pleading eyes.  
"Please? Honey?" She added when Bill stayed completly quiet.

"No." Bill whispered. Ellie put a hand to her chest and looked devastated, like her heart had just been torn apart in a million pieces.  
"No, no, no!" Bill shouted and looked angry. Tears started escaping Ellie's eyes.  
"Why? You told me I was special!" She said in a desperate high-pitched voice.  
Bill grabbed her shoulders and stared her right into her eyes.  
"You are nothing but a replaceable sextool for me." He said slowly, putting extra feeling into every word he said.  
Ellie stared at him in disbelief for a brief moment, then she violently shook him off and ran away with her face buried in her hands.

_I hate when girls get too clingy._

Bill then did something that surprised many.  
He stepped up ton the platform and stood in front of Eric's throne.  
"Can I have your attention?" He roared loudly. Everyone that were fighting paused and looked questioning at him.  
When Bill had everyones full attention he brazenly sat down on the throne.  
"I will be your sheriff until Northman pleases us with his presence again." Bill announced to the cheering crowd.


	18. Making Love Or Just Fucking?

****

Author's Note;

_This chapter is practically just a big sexscene with our favourite couple._

_Prepare for some sweet loving with Eric and Sookie._

* * *

**Sookie's P.O.V**

_What am I doing? I'm kissing a vampire, voluntary. I don't even recognize the girl I've become these days._

Eric lips felt soft and cool against hers. She then broke away and inhaled shakily.  
"What are we doing?" Sookie whispered with her eyes closed. She felt Eric leaning over her, making trails with his fingers on her bare arms.  
"I have no idea. But I like it." Eric replied sincerely.

_Do I also like it? Damn, I think I do._

Sookie opened her eyes to find Eric's face only a couple of inches from hers.  
"I do too." She mumbled and cupped Eric's face in her hands and dragged him down to kiss him. Eric's tounge teased Sookie's closed lips and she kindly let him in.  
Their tounges wrestled in the fight of domination.  
Eric soon won that fight and his tounge curiously and hungrily explored Sookie's mouth.  
They started breathing heavily and raggedly.

Eric's hands were investigating and roaming Sookie's fully dressed body.  
Sookie broke away from the kiss for a moment to get rid of her top. Eric looked like he was on cloud seven and greedily touched the newly revealed skin.  
"You're beautiful." He grunted before he crashed his lips on Sookie's again.  
Now he was way too aroused to be gentle and he kissed her fiercly. Their teeth occasionally clenched. The slight pain strangely just added up to their lustfilled beings.

_He's fucking sexy. How come I've never noticed it before? _

Sookie pulled at the hem of Eric's shirt and he quickly helped her to remove it. His trimmed, pale chest made him look a bit like a ghost in the dim lights. He smiled and tugged at Sookie's pants. They slowly slided down her thighs, she then kicked them off completly.  
Eric had in the meantime removed his jeans as well. They were now both in the bed with only underwear on.

They continued kissing, roughly and animalistic. Sookie could feel Eric's fabric-covered erection pressing against her inner thigh and felt a sting of hesitation.

_What does this mean? How will it affect me? _

Eric broke away from the kiss and looked at Sookie.  
"Do you want to do it?" He asked with eyes welling over with lust.  
"Yes." Escaped from Sookie's mouth. And she meant it. Eric grinned thankfully in response and started nibbling the soft skin behind her ear.  
"This has got to go." He said mischeviously and unclasped her bra. Eric threw it away and it flew beautifully through the air and landed next to their other clothes that piled up on the floor.

Eric growled happily and molested her nipples with his teeth and tounge.  
"Eric..." Sookie moaned quietly. He continued his rough and pleasurable treatment of her breasts. Sookie decided to let her hands go on a tour on Eric's cold body.  
She guided them carefully over his back, his muscular arms and his firm bottom, until they stopped by the hem of his underwear.  
Her fingers played teasingly there for a moment before she slided the unwanted piece of clothing down.

His stunning limb had a nice moist at the tip and it looked ready to give someone pleasure.  
Eric chuckled unevenly and stuffed his hands down Sookie's panties.  
His fingers explored every part of her wet slit. From the small lustbutton to her opening.  
She whimpered and looked with longing eyes at Eric while she sloppily touched his bloodfilled member.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked breathy. Sookie nodded in excitement.  
She inhaled deeply as he filled her inch by inch. Eric looked at Sookie to make sure that she was ok and then started pumping her. The tight friction and the penetration made Sookie curse under her breath as she adapted to Eric's pace.

Sookie couldn't stop her orgasm from washing over her like huge waves of satisfaction.  
Eric soon penetrated Sookie with his fangs and drank from her.  
Sookie felt surprised and assaulted.

_This wasn't something we agreed on. Bastard!_

Eric then grunted loudly and came. He was completly out of breath from the hard workout when he layed down next to Sookie.  
He tried to give her an after-sex hug but she refused to give him any intimacy and pushed him away from her.

**Eric's P.O.V **

"So you only wanted to have sex with me because of my blood?" She asked with her voice dripping of venom.

_Oh... Of course! She didn't know._

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew about this. It's a completly normal reaction for us vampires. I should've told you about it." He excused himself.  
Sookie looked confused.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Onehundred percent." Eric answered and smiled softly. Sookie curled up next to her new vampirelover.

Eric felt Sookie's breath returning to normal and he soon figured that she had fell asleep. As he held Sookie tightly he could feel her heart beating.


	19. Skeletons In The Closet

**Sookie's P.O.V**

Sookie woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small waist.  
She sighed loudly as she remember the past night and turned around so that she was facing Eric.  
He was obviously asleep, but surprisingly enough he wasn't snoring at all.  
Sookie lovingly stroked his dirty blonde hair that was neatly tucked back with exception for a few locks of hair that had fallen out of its place.  
She followed the contour of his lips with the featherlight touch of her fingertips.  
"Goodmorning." Sookie whispered and got out of bed.

She didn't bother taking a shower since she enjoyed the vague smell of sex on her skin.

_Am I going to hell for this?_

Sookie's own thoughts made her feel very uncomfortable and she soon forced them out of her mind.  
The main focus was the happiness she felt after the spectacular night.  
She dressed up in a tight, white dress with butterfly sleeves. Sookie looked like a princess from a fairytale.  
She did not have any plans for the day as Eric hadn't told her to do anything.  
Alcohol will make the time go by faster, Sookie figured and marched to the small bardesk beside the reception.

"A Bloody Mary, please." She said to the teenage bartender who started fumbling around with clinking bottles.  
"Rough morning?" A voice from her right said.  
"Not really. I'm just waiting." She answered and looked at the owner of the voice.  
It belonged to a good-looking man dressed in a black suit. He wasn't a day over thirty.  
"For what? If I may ask..." He said and smiled charming. Sookie wondered if it was ok to tell him the truth.

The bartender put Sookie's alcoholfilled glass on the table and she took a mouthful of it and forced it down her throat.  
"I am waiting for my company to wake up." Sookie told the man who shook his head.  
"A vampire?" The man asked curiously. Sookie nodded and swept the rest of the glass.  
"Is it Eric? I've seen him around." He asked and leaned towards Sookie.  
She was surprised that that man she had never seen before knew about Eric.  
"Yes. Why?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Haven't he told you what he did to his last human?" The man chuckled.  
"No." She said coldly. She didn't trust that man. "I don't know you. How do you know anything about Eric?" She then added.

_On the other hand I don't know Eric that well either. Damn. _

"Because he is the ultimate shocking example for humans being involved with vampires." He said and smiled crooked.  
Sookie felt like someone had splashed cold water on her.  
"Tell me about it." She whispered weakly and felt the anxiety wash over her.

The man took a deep breath.  
"He had a relationship with a dancer in the 16th century. Everything seemed to be going well until Eric's human turned 30 and he decided that she wasn't fresh enough for him anymore. He drained her completly and left her dead in the bed they had been sharing for years." He said without any sensitivity at all.

"I'll need that more then you." Sookie muttered and grabbed a glass of vodka that an old lady had ordered for her husband, and swallowed its substance within seconds.

**Bill's P.O.V **

Bill felt extreme satisfaction from being the sheriff.  
Everyone obeyed him without hesitating. He wasn't going to give anything back to Eric without a fight.

_I will protect my new position with my life._

* * *

_**Author's Note;**_

_I just started reading the 'Dead Until Dark' book. Awesome!_

_Thanks to all the reviewers and viewers._  
_Love._


	20. Reconcilation

**Eric's P.O.V**

_It's been a while since I had the privelege to wake up to someone that is as wonderful as Sookie.  
_  
He opened his eyes just to learn that Sookie wasn't there.  
"Sookie? Where are you?" He called out. No one answered him.

_Strange..._

He looked in every corner of the hotelroom without finding what he was looking for.  
He then exited the room and started searching the hotel.  
He found Sookie sitting in the bar. Swaying unsteadily in her high barchair.  
"I have looked all over the place for you!" Eric said. Sookie looked at him with disgust in her bloodshot eyes.  
She was clearly wasted. Eric took her in his arms as she almost fell of the chair.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Sookie said in a drunken slur and tried to punch Eric.  
The punch itself was too weak to even harm an ant, but it still hurt Eric on the inside.  
"Why are you doing this?" Eric asked her softly and put her down on the solid ground.  
"Because you're a pig." Sookie spat and tried to stand up by herself, but failed miserably.  
"What? Why?" Eric asked puzzled.

"You forgot to tell me about your last girlfriend. The one you murdered!" Sookie slurred and looked at Eric as if he were the most horrible person in the world.  
"Oh, darling. I'll explain it for you after you get sobered up." Eric mumbled and picked the female up and walked away with her.  
Her attempts at trying to get down was pointless.

_I should've known that this would come up._

When Eric had put the cursing Sookie down on the bed he locked the hotelroom.  
She suddenly sat up on the bed and covered her mouth with her hands.

_She is going to throw up._

He escorted her into the bathroom in seconds, just before she started vomiting.  
Eric held Sookie's hair back and patted her back as the cascades flew out of her mouth.  
The room was starting to smell very badly.  
Sookie then wiped her mouth and stood up on shaky legs.

Eric brought her a glass with tapwater.  
"Thanks." She said weakly and washed out the chunky bits that had stayed inside her mouth.  
"Do you feel better?" Eric asked caringly.  
"A little bit, yeah." She replied and grabbed her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it and started scrubbing her teeth intensely.  
"I can tell you about what really happened." Eric said and took an unsecure step closer to Sookie who looked confused.

"Sure. Go on." She said with her mouth filled with the minty foam.  
Eric sighed loudly as the things he was about to tell her were something he didn't want to remember.  
"I was in love with Samantha. She didn't judge me for the person I am. I would never hurt her intentionally. The years flew away and Samantha started getting older. I offered myself to turn her so that we could live together as we were forever.  
She did not like that idea at all, and I had accepted it." Eric started and his eyes teared up.  
"Keep talking." Sookie said and spit the foam into the sink and washed it away.  
"I woke up one day and saw her standing over me with a stake in her hand. She told me that it was something she had to do. Samantha didn't want me to see other girls after she had passed away."

"What did you do?" Sookie asked and looked at the old vampire who stood in front of her with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"I freaked out, and I killed her. I wasn't ready to die myself." He said with shame in his voice.  
"Oh Eric." Sookie whispered and hugged the weeping vampire.  
"I'm sorry. But people telling me stuff like that makes it hard for me to like you." She added and squeezed him tightly.

They just stood there in the bathroom and held eachother for something that felt like an eternity.  
"I want to know everything about you." Sookie murmured. "Don't surprise me again."  
"I am over a thousand years old, that would be a lot of talking." Eric said with a tiny smile.

"Makeup sex?" Sookie asked flirtily.

"No, not now, you should go to sleep. You have been drinking way too much today." Eric said and patted the girl's head.

* * *

_**Author's Note;**_

_I hope you enjoyed this._  
_If not - I have failed._


	21. Fighting To Death

**Eric's P.O.V**

He placed a soft kiss on Sookie's shoulder.  
"We have to leave now." He stated. Sookie moaned in protest.  
"Can't we just stay one more day?" She asked and pouted as if it was going to get her what she wanted.

It had been a whole week since they had arrived to their canadian hotel.  
Eric sure wished that he could stay longer, but he knew that he already had been away from the duties in his area way too long.

"I'm sorry, doll." He apologized. "We need to get going if we want to be back before sunrise."  
Sookie teasingly laid her hand on Eric's bare chest and drew small circles with her finger.  
"Can't we just wait an halfhour?" She asked seductively and locked eyes with Eric.  
Eric felt a hint of lust starting to build up inside him.  
"No. We can't." He simply said and hastily got out of the bed before his desire grew bigger and more uncontrollable.  
"Fine." Sookie sighed and followed Eric's example.

Sookie looked resoluted as they passed the 'Welcome to Vampire Valley'- sign.  
"Why don't you like this place?" Eric asked curiously.  
"Its just the fact that it is..." She paused.  
"What?" Eric asked and tapped the steering wheel rhytmically.  
"It's home. That's what it is. And I do not like it one bit." She muttered.  
"You've got me to lean on now." Eric stated and smiled towards Sookie.  
She thankfully smiled back. "Haven't thought of that."

Eric dropped Sookie off at her home. They kissed eachother tenderly and then parted.  
As it was a couple of dark hours left until sunrise, Eric decided to check the status at Fangtasia.  
He drove there completly unknowing of Bill's sudden stand-in.

**Bill's P.O.V **

Bill watched as Eric entered the front door and smirked.  
He had been waiting for this moment for days now. Eric walked up to the platform with confusion over his beautiful face.  
"That's my place." He said and nodded towards the throne Bill sat in.  
The whole bar had now turned their attention towards the two men on the platform.

"This isn't temporary." Bill said calmly. "I want your position."  
"Don't make me do this." Eric hissed warningly.  
Bill laughed loudly at Eric's face.  
"I challenge you to fight me for the position. The winner takes it all." He said cockily.

**Eric's P.O.V**

_Stupid Bill. I'm ten times his age._

"I accept your challenge." Eric replied with confidence.  
Before Eric had time to think the younger vampire's clenched fist had collided with his jaw, making him kneel down for a second.  
Bill started pounding on Eric without mercy. Eric roared loudly and grabbed one of Bill's fists and sent him flying across the room. Bill hit the wall with a loud bang, but he soon got up on his feet again.

Eric didn't feel as superior as he had felt before the challenge.  
Bill sprinted towards the older vampire and jumped him with a stake in his hand.  
Eric's eyes widened in shock as he tried to protect himself from the sharp wooden tool.

_He is going to fucking kill me!_

Bill had got the upper hand and forced Eric down on the floor and straddled him.  
He slowly ripped the chest of Eric's shirt and had the stake gently resting on the place Eric's heart would've been if he had one.  
"Don't." Eric whispered in panic. Bill just grinned and put a bit of a pressure on the stake.  
"This is for the times you've made me look bad." Bill said breathy and looked truly excited. "I want to kill you slowly, to watch your sweet little face as you turn to vampire slime."

Eric inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as he started thinking about Sookie. How he wished he had stayed one more night with her in canada.  
He felt the pressure of the stake and knew he wouldn't have many seconds left on earth.  
Suddenly he felt something splashing over him.  
It felt like water, but smelled like burnt meat. He opened his eyes.

There Ellie stood with a stake drenched in smoking, darkred slime. She looked angry as hell.  
"Bill Compton, I am not replaceable." She hissed and turned on her heel to walk away proudly.

* * *

_**Author's Note;**_

_This is probably going to be one of the last chapters in this fanfiction._

_Or, I don't know. Hm._  
_I hope the Bill-kill doesn't upset any of you ^_^_


	22. Tied Up

**Eric's P.O.V**

As soon as the darkness took Vampire Valley into it's somber grip Eric drove in a rush to Sookie's house.  
He didn't even have to ring the door-bell as Sookie flung the door open and threw her arms around Eric.  
"You're finally here!" She squealed and hugged him tightly.  
Eric removed Sookie's arms hastily and looked her dead in the eyes.  
"Sookie, something happened last night." Eric started. Sookie's face dropped in a second and the colour vanished from it.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have you been with someone else?" She asked with her voice trembling.  
" God no!" Eric almost screamed. "I'd never do that. In fact, it hurts me that you think so low of me."  
"What was it that happened then?" She asked the tall vampire with a new-found calmness.  
"Bill was trying to get my position as the sheriff. We had a fight about it..." Eric started. Sookie gasped for air and looked shocked.  
"Did Bill challenge you? That was just simply stupid of him. You are much, much stronger!" Sookie mumbled. Eric nodded but kept quiet about the part of the story when Bill almost killed him.

"Well... Someone staked Bill in the fight. He is gone." Eric then continued. Sookie didn't look bothered at all.  
"I can't see any cons." She said happily and watched Eric's body-language.  
"Something like this has never happened before. What if the vampires are beginning to question my authority?" He muttered and started pacing the hallway.  
Sookie followed his every step.

"Maybe they were. But I don't think that is the case now as they have seen what happened to Bill when he tried to go against you." Sookie said and smiled.

_That girl sure can make me feel better. Maybe she has got a point as well._

"You're such a smart girl." Eric said and bent down to kiss Sookie softly on her pink lips.  
He could feel her smile against his lips and reach for his neck to drag him closer to her.  
His tongue found its way into Sookie's half-open mouth. They played the sweet game called tongue-wrestling for a while until the wet kiss got more heated.  
Sookie started to grind against Eric, the friction forcing a growl out of his lips.

Teasingly she moved her hips in circles against Eric's stiffening crotch. Eric threw his back and panted heavily.  
"Bed?" He managed to say through his heavy breathing.  
Not waiting for an answer he picked Sookie up and carried her to the bedroom.

**Sookie's P.O.V**

Eric carelessly threw Sookie on the bed and removed his belt. She watched him with lusty eyes and got quickly undressed. Eric jumped up and straddled Sookie and pinned her arms down to the mattress. Eric bent down and put his face dangerously close to Sookie's, their mouths almost brushing.  
"I want you to relax." Eric mumbled and blew some hot air on Sookie's longing lips.

Then Eric took both her arms over her head and tied them to the bed-post. Sookie's eyes flew wide open as he did the same thing to her feet in the bottom-end of her bed.  
"Eric..." She started and looked uncomfortable. He hushed her before she had the time to continue the sentence.  
"Trust me." He simply said and placed a trail of kisses along her neck and down her bare chest.  
Eric paid extra attention to her nipples. Licking, sucking and blowing cool air at them. Every flick of his experienced tongue made her shudder with lust.

Eric brought one finger up to Sookie's lips.  
"Suck it." He ordered. Sookie obeyed and coated his finger in her saliva. Eric put the spit-drenched finger at Sookie's slit and ran the finger up and down along it. Sookie squirmed and moaned.  
"Stop teasing me." She breathed. Eric wiggled his eyebrow and got down on her, starting to giving her the same treatment with his tongue as he had done with his finger.  
His tongue circled around her hole, occasionally penetrating her heavenly tightness with it.  
Sookie tilted her head back and let out a throaty moan.

"Please Eric. I need you." Sookie whimpered. Eric finally gave up on his teasing turture, took his pants off, and put the head of his full-sized penis against her opening and pushed it in.

After the following work-out, Sookie was very happy that her bed still had managed to stay intact. She knew that her wrists would be badly bruised the next day, but couldn't care less about it.

* * *

_**Author's Note;**_

_This chapter is nothing special at all. _  
_But I realized that I haven't been writing anything on this story for a while and felt bad about it ^^_


	23. The End And The Future

**Eric's P.O.V**

A whole year had passed since Sookie and Eric had found each other.  
A year filled with passionate kisses, fights, makeup sex and trust-issues.  
They laid down on their backs on the moist grass, gazing up to the stars and holding hands.  
Eric had dealt with a lot of vampires who questioned his attachment to the human girl.  
Some of them were only dust now as Eric felt very protective over his vulnerable Sookie. He turned around to face his other half.

"I love you, doll." He whispered softly and stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Eric looked at the beautiful figure in front of him.  
"I love you too." She replied and smiled towards him. Eric cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

_Sweet. Honest. Real. Promising. Love._

**Sookie's P.O.V**

She felt so completely safe with him. Both emotionally and physically. He was her rock and she wanted to be with him for an eternity.  
"I have been thinking..." She started and played with Eric's fingers. Rubbing his palm while she looked right into his icy blue eyes.  
"... And I want you to turn me." She said in an exhalation.  
Eric tightened his grip of her hand.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" He asked and a wrinkle of worry appeared on his forehead.  
"No. But I want you." Sookie hummed softly and pecked him softly on his cheek to confirm that she was serious.  
Eric shook his head slightly.  
"When?" He asked. Sookie jolted and looked excited.  
"Right now!" She said and looked up to the star-covered night sky. "It's the night I've been waiting all my life for."

Eric bent over Sookie and touched her neck with his fingertips. Feeling sentimental as he knew that he wouldn't be able to feed from her delicious blood again.  
"Are you ready?" He murmured. She just nodded and let go of her body, trusting the vampire completely.  
Eric penetrated her neck and started draining the blood out of her to replace it with the virus. The world went black before her eyes. The last memory of her human life was Eric's caring face and a pair of strong arms that picked her up.

_Sweet. Honest. Real. Promising. Love._

**Eric's P.O.V **

He carried Sookie's lifeless body to the cemetery where he dug a hole into the soft ground. Eric carefully put his lover in the bottom of the hole and covered her with soft soil.  
Now all he could do was to wait for her to rise as an undead.

Eric waited by her side for many nights, hoping that he could soon see her smiling face again.  
On the seventh night he saw something trying to dig its way up through the ground. He hurried to help.

And there she was with her now pale, glowing skin, with dirt that coloured her hair dark.  
Yes, there she was. His love, his future, his life, his choice.  
Eric helped Sookie get to her feet and brushed some soil out of her face before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss that seemed to be never-ending.

He knew that they wouldn't always get along with each other, and that they would have both ups and downs in their relationship. But what does it matter?  
Love is greater then the sword, the pen and the machine combined.  
Sookie was his choice for life, and they shared a bond.  
Their arguments would be solved and forgotten, but true love isn't something you can forget or deny.

"How do you feel?" Eric murmured to Sookie.  
_"Alive." _

* * *

_**Author's Note;**_

_This is as you've probably already noticed the last chapter of this story._

_It's a bit too sweet and all, but I like it._

_Thanks for all the reviews!_  
_I love every single one of you._

**XxX Alex**


End file.
